


Big Tipper

by JosieMarieVivianWilkins



Series: Life in Lockdown [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Awkward, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Embarrassment, Isolation, M/M, Oneshot, Pizza Delivery Guy - Freeform, Quarantine, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieMarieVivianWilkins/pseuds/JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: A little lockdown-based oneshot where Ian is the pizza delivery guy and Mickey is hangry af.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Life in Lockdown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759018
Comments: 20
Kudos: 137





	Big Tipper

**Author's Note:**

> This came into my head yesterday at 03:00 and basically here ya go. Will probs make it a series tbh because I have ideas for this.
> 
> I say this every time, but I mean it for all the creators out there!
> 
> As a writer, hits, comments, etc. are crazy motivating, and the exclusion of non-logged-in user hit counts is noticeable. I can guarantee I'm not the only writer on here noticing the drop and feeling the little slump that it gives you. So I would 100% encourage any of the non-users reading to request an account invitation and encourage any other non-users to do the same. And to obviously log in if you do have an account. And regardless, anyone reading is appreciated and I hope that you are all keeping safe :)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you thought or send me a prompt or smth on Tumblr - thebestpartofthecarrotcostume.

Okay, so lockdown was hard. Like, really hard. But what was even harder was his dick.

_Literally all the fucking time!_

Living alone, that shouldn’t have been the case really, but with a sex drive higher than he was on weekends (pre-lockdown), it was his life.

Had Mickey purchased a bulk-order of lube and tissues to the house two days into lockdown?

Yes.

And had he had to repeat that order three weeks later?

Yes.

Was there any gay porn on PornHub that he hadn’t seen?

No.

As he discovered that evening to his dismay. It had meant rewatching a video he had already seen, which wasn’t usually an issue, but with how much he had been going at it, the variety and unknown was the only thing that managed to help him finish without getting cramp and having to change hands. But cramp wasn’t the issue for him this time (well, not ultimately), it was the doorbell ringing and indicating that his pizza had arrived.

Well, _fuck_.

The sentiment was mumbled under his breath gruffly as he got off the bed and made to pull on his sweatpants that were strewn on the floor, calling out a “Yeah, I’m comin'! Hold the fuck on,” as there was a loud knocking replacing the doorbell.

Before he could assess how much of a problem he was sporting beneath the loose fabric, the knocking was echoing again, harder and louder this time. Impatient fucker.

“Okay! All right, Jesus fuck!” The last part was slightly quieter as he swung the door open to see the tall redhead with a hand extended, about to pound the wood of the door once more. Damn, even in that awful blue t-shirt, winged pizza on his chest, he was still hot as fuck. Maybe it was because the t-shirt hugged his chest and arms well, drawing attention away from the logo and to the muscle that he had worked hard for. Mickey mentally scolded himself for admiring the guy’s body because it really wasn’t helping the situation in his sweatpants. “How much I owe you?” He grunted out, thumbing at his nose as he attempted to redivert his attention.

The Slice of Pizza Heaven delivery guy was looking at Mickey with wide eyes as he stammered a little before extending the pizza to him. “Umm, ten-eighty,” the redhead mumbled, cheeks flushed as his eyes darted back and forth between the shirtless man’s face, chest, and very obvious erection.

Popping the pizza on the hallway table, the brunet picked up his wallet and pulled out a ten and a five. “Keep the change.” The weak smile he had offered the delivery guy dropped when he saw the line of direction that the green eyes followed. “I, uhhh... It’s not you!” He half-stammered, half-yelled in embarrassment. The door was slammed quicker than a shot on a Saturday, and Mickey was mortified as he walked his pizza through to the kitchen to sit at the island and open the box.

Only to be met with the cheesiest pepperoni pizza staring back at him.

_Fuck!_

It wasn’t a preference or being fussy, it was being fucking lactose intolerant and feeling like he was going to vomit and shit for hours if he had any dairy. The lid of the box was left open as Mickey grouchily stomped back through to his bedroom to retrieve his cellphone.

The line rang once. Twice. Three times. When it was finally picked up, a girl was speaking quickly down the cellphone. “Slice of Pizza Heaven, please be advised that we’re currently running longer on delivery times with the impact of Coronavirus. How can I help?”

“Hi, yeah, I just had a pizza delivered. You got my order wrong. I’m lactose intolerant and there’s more dairy on this thing than a fuckin' cow farm!”

“I’m sorry about that, sir, but please watch your language. Can you give me your name, address, and order please?” The young girl’s voice was initially shaky at Mickey’s naturally brash manner. When he reeled off the desired information, she hummed before apologising again. “You’re right, I’m so sorry about that. I’ll get a fresh one made up right away and have an order or chicken wings sent out with it as soon as possible.” She paused, the background noise of the pizzeria echoing down the line. “I’m sorry again, but it’s gonna’ be at least thirty minutes as all my guys are on multiple deliveries.”

“Are you kiddin'? I ordered my food over an hour and a half ago.” He was hangry. And dissatisfied with how his earlier activities had been interrupted. The last thing he wanted was to wait even longer to eat a God damned pizza.

“I know, I’m sorry about that. I can add an order of fries if you-”

“I literally don’t care what shit you add at this point, I just want my fuckin' pizza!” And with that, Mickey ended the call and tossed his cellphone on the couch with a huff.

And how was his dick still hard after all of that?! It was unbelievable.

Puffing out a scoff in disgust, he quickly retrieved his cellphone to go and make one last-ditch attempt at satisfying the horny teenager that lived in his pants. Settling back on the bed, Mickey put on a personal favourite of a threesome with an emphasis on the foreplay and decided that this would be more than just a one-hand job.

The bottom drawer of his bedside table played host to his toys. As he pulled out a satin black, vibrating butt plug, he felt his mouth go dry at the weight of it in his hand with the anticipation of what was to come. Maybe he _would_ get to come this evening.

Laying on his side, watching the video where his cellphone was resting against his lamp, Mickey coated his fingers in lube before beginning to work himself open, gasping at the initial intrusion. He hadn’t had anything in his ass for a month, more fond of using his toys as a part of sex than instead of it. But, now, he was moaning as the two fingers were a welcome pressure – and definitely better than blue balls. Roughly scissoring his fingers one last time, Mickey pulled out to coat the butt plug in lube and begin to ease it in, having to remind himself to relax into the slight burn as the widest point pressed through. And then he was good to go. A couple clicks on the small remote and the plug was vibrating on its lowest setting, sending a jolt through his body as it came to life.

“Fuck...”

It felt more than good. And teaming it with slow, measured strokes of his cock had him breathing deeply, his toes curling at the pleasure. After a moment, he turned the vibrations up, feeling his hips buck with the increased sensation in his behind.

The vibrating butt plug had been neglected for far too long, and maybe it would be the thing that got him through lockdown without murdering someone on his weekly shop for essentials. A beautiful ginger man on his cellphone was moaning long and low as one blond was rimming him and another was slapping about his face with his erection. And if it wasn’t the hottest thing. Mickey was excited, biting his lower lip as he turned up the vibrations to their maximum, now trying to stave off his orgasm and prolong the pleasure, wanting to ride it out with the actors whose moans and grunts were filling his room. His hand was firm at the base of his cock as he twitched with the sensation of the plug, his eyes closed and head hanging back in pleasure.

And the, of course, the doorbell was interrupting him again. Surely, he hadn’t been playing for thirty minutes. He felt sick at the thought of removing the plug and losing the orgasm that he was riding close to, so he bravely pulled on his sweatpants over the still-vibrating item and paused the video before heading to answer the door.

That freckled redhead was staring back at him once again, a warm smile on his lips. Mickey struggled to greet him as he bit his lip to stop from moaning at the pleasant sensations that the new angle had brought on his behind.

“Hey, I’m sorry about the mix-up there, we’ve got a new kid in the kitchen and… Are you okay?” The tall man was furrowing a brow in question as he noticed Mickey arching and the almost pained expression that had replaced the frown from the first delivery.

“Uh-huh,” Mickey grunted as he reached out for the boxes. The slight lean in his hip as he had stretched had him gasping out a moan before he could bite it back, his knees shaking as he fought to stay upright.

The silence that ensued between himself and the curious delivery guy was finally quiet enough for the plug’s purr to fill the air between them uncomfortably.

“Oh.”

Saying nothing, simply biting his lip hard as he gripped at the door handle tightly, Mickey’s eyes fluttered shut as his legs became weak and his breathing deeper. “Th- thanks...” he managed to gasp out as he tried to take the pizza boxes again with the hand that wasn’t the only thing holding him upright, promptly dropping them on the hall table. The pleasure made his movements jerky as he made to shut the door. But seeing the man before him licking his lips slowly had Mickey envisioning the ginger pornstar in the compromising position he had paused him on and was enough to have a coil tightening in the pit of his stomach.

_Fuck._

Having fought for this orgasm all evening, there was no holding it back. Like a burst dam, Mickey’s orgasm rolled through his body and had his grip on the door no longer holding him up, instead, scraping down the veneer of the door as his legs would no longer support him. Maybe it was the excitement of the danger element that made it feel all the more amazing, but the orgasm had been intense enough to have him panting and gasping, his eyes teary, and pins and needles licking across his entire body.

Still reeling from pleasure, Mickey was taken aback by the throat being cleared above him. And then the realisation fully set in that he had just had an orgasm in front of the pizza delivery guy. Literally in his hallway. His previously flushed face was now stark white, the situation draining the colour from his skin. Opening his mouth to stammer out some form of apology, Mickey was shocked by what came out of the redhead’s mouth.

“Can I get your number?” The taller man asked, biting back the smirk as he pulled his cellphone from his pocket. “I’m Ian,” he grinned, extending a hand to pull the dark-haired man to his feet. When he received a look of disgust at the extended hand, he insisted, “Don’t worry, I’m sanitising every minute of the day right now.”

An eyebrow raised, Mickey pushed himself to his feet, feeling the wetness of his cum-covered sweatpants against his leg. “Mickey,” he mumbled, looking down to see the slightly visible bulge through Ian’s skinny jeans. “And, yeah, you can get my number.”

“I’ll text you,” Ian assured as he left after putting the shorter man’s number into his phone.

Shutting the door, Mickey’s food on the hall table was long forgotten as he eased the butt plug out right there in the hallway. And then he traipsed into the bathroom to shower off and cleanse himself of the embarrassment that had taken place in his hallway. It was a brief, very cold shower before he grabbed the food from the table and put it in the fridge, grabbing a slice before he did. It was more than enough, his appetite long forgotten as thoughts of a particular redhead kept on creeping into his thoughts. He had also crept into his messages in the ten minutes since he had left, and Mickey felt a small flutter of excitement in his stomach.

**Unknown number (21:04):** _Best tip I’ve ever received ;)_


End file.
